Oz Biography
'Oz Biography '''is a term that can be used for nonfictional books and films related to the history of Oz writers along with the many adaptations. About L. Frank Baum: *The Road to Oz: Twists, Turns, Bumps, and Triumphs in the Life of L. Frank Baum by Kathleen Krull and Kevin Hawkes *L. Frank Baum: Creator of Oz: A Biography by Katharine Rogers *Finding Oz: How L. Frank Baum Discovered the Great American Story by Evan Schwartz *The Real Wizard of Oz: The Life and Times of L. Frank Baum by Rebecca Loncraine *L. Frank Baum: Royal Historian of Oz by Jean Shirley and Angelica Shirley Carpenter *Baum's Road to Oz: The Dakota Years by Nancy Tystad Koupal About the 1939 film and other adaptations: *Oz Before the Rainbow: L. Frank Baum's The Wonderful Wizard of Oz on Stage and Screen to 1939 by Mark Swartz *The Making of the Wizard of Oz: Movie Magic and Studio Power in the Prime of MGM by Aljean Harmetz *The Wizardry of Oz: The Artistry and Magic of the 1939 MGM Classic by Jay Scarfone and William Stillman *The Wizard of Oz: The Official 75th Anniversary Companion by William Stillman and Jay Scarfone *A Brief Guide To OZ: 75 Years Going Over The Rainbow by Paul Simpson *Wizard of Oz: An Over-the-Rainbow Celebration of the World’s Favorite Movie by Ben Nussbaum *''The Road to Oz: The Evolution, Creation, and Legacy of a Motion Picture Masterpiece by Jay Scarfone and William Stillman About cast specfic members: *A Legend in Straw: The Spirit of My Uncle Ray Bolger by Christianna Rickard *Larry Semon and the Scarecrow of Oz by Bob Albano *Notes on a Cowardly Lion: The Biography of Bert Lahr by John Lahr *Short and Sweet: The Life and Times of the Lollipop Munchkin by Jerry Maren and Steve Cox *The Munchkins of Oz by Steve Cox and Billy Barty *The Wizard of Oz: Musical Adaptations from Baum to MGM and Beyond by Danielle Birkett and Dominic McHugh Critical Analysis: *Over the Rainbow: The Wizard of Oz as a Secular Myth of America by Paul Nathanson and Katherine K. Young *The Universe of Oz: Essays on Baum's Series and Its Progeny by Kevin K. Durand and Mary K. Leigh *The Wizard of Oz as American Myth: A Critical Study of Six Versions of the Story, 1900–2007 by Alissa Burger Self Help: *The Wizard of Oz and Philosophy: Wicked Wisdom of the West by Randall E. Auxier and Phil Seng *The Zen of Oz: Ten Spiritual Lessons from Over the Rainbow by Joey Green *Oz and Ends: Wisdom from the Emerald City by Greg Levonian *All I Need To Know I Learned From The Wizard Of Oz: Life Lessons from Over the Rainbow by Peter Guzzardi Others: *Oz behind the Iron Curtain: Aleksandr Volkov and His Magic Land Series by Erika Haber *Cooking in Oz: Kitchen Wizardry from America's Favorite Fairy Tale by Elaine Willingham and *The Wizard Of Oz Guide To Correctional Nursing by Lorry Schoenly *Seeking Oz: My Twelve-Year Journey in a Cult by , the author explains how she used the fairytale as a self-help method.after living in a religious cult.